


Well, At Least That's Accurate

by jas0pap3r



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I also allude to other fanfics so pls still dont explode, Laughter, M/M, i reference my own fanfics so dont explode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas0pap3r/pseuds/jas0pap3r
Summary: " 'Seongwu’s eyes darken with mischief, and he pulls sharply on Daniel’s hair. Daniel yelps as he feels the slight pain digging into his neck. “Talk, Niel.” Seongwu’s voice is sharp, and despite everything that has just happened Daniel feels tears forming in his eyes. Fuck me, daddy-' ""Oh my god, is that, like, the actual quote?""Yep. Can't make this shit up."ORIn which Daniel and Seongwu spend a night together in one bed, but they're not normal boyfriends, so fuck fucking, y'know?





	Well, At Least That's Accurate

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, I depicted Ongniel as an asexual couple by just putting fluff and no sexual urges at all (so no like, 'I wondered what his thin red lips would look like around my dick' or stuff like that)  
>    
> If this is an inaccurate depiction of asexuality, please comment and I will edit to make it better.

 

It's always been like this, for as long as they can remember.

At first, when they both met at Produce 101, sparks flew wildly. Nearly everyone shipped them, except maybe Jaehwan, because Jaehwan always wanted Ongnielhwan and not Ongniel only. It only got worse after Wanna One debuted.

But they had both been too terrified to 'step up' their game, according to everyone else. Dating seemed near impossible when you were both asexual and homoromantic in a South Korean society.

Yep. Asexual.

The way they figured that out was after Daniel and Seongwu had already established the fact that they liked each other, then proceeded to spend one night tied by that annoying red line, faces pointed at each other while their bodies were almost literally attached from toe to head, only to realize the next day that they both didn't get erection.

After an eternity (aka 24 hours) spent screeching confusedly at each other, they finally figured it out. Yeah, it involved Jisung directly intervening fifty three times in those 24 hours (no, Seongwu didn't count at all, that would be weird), and yeah, maybe they did actually screech at each other towards the end of their conversation, but what was important was the fact that they  _finally_ agreed it would be okay to be in a relationship.

Of course, that came before the abrupt 'coming-out' thing that Daniel and Seongwu were obliged to do to the rest of the Wanna One members. Jinyoung took one additional day to fully absorb the fact, but otherwise, everyone just accepted it and ignored the two like always.

To the outside world, Daniel and Seongwu just seemed like the best bros ever. Yeah, sometimes there was a little bit of homo, but every guy has a bit of 'homo' in them, right? So they were just good friends who liked cuddling sometimes.

But to Wanna One, they were an asexual, homoromantic couple. Which was a different thing, but it looked the same as cuddly friends, so win-win for the conservative Korean society and the crazy-in-love couple.

And to the makeup-unnies, as long as they didn't give each other hickeys or fuck overenthusiastically, they didn't really care, because they had to prettify eleven jumpy boys in thirty minutes most of the time. They already had enough hickeys to cover up, what with Jihoon and Woojin being really too enthusiastic with their explosive love lives.

 

Seongwu had just been about to nap for their day off when Daniel had stealthily crawled into his bed.

"Mghhgh?" Seongwu whispered seductively.

"What?"

"I said, why?"

"Can't a boyfriend sleep with his boyfriend?" Daniel winked.

"Yes, he can, but we don't fuck anyways, so why are you here?"

"You won't guess what I found today. I'm a goddamn genius, Seongwu hyung."

Seongwu's attention was piqued. "I'm not listening."

"No, I'm still wondering why I haven't done this before."

"If you're talking about climbing into my bed to fuck me, no, you're not a genius."

"What the fuck- no, I literally don't release the brain chemicals that want me to fuck you, oh my god-"

Out of nowhere, a pillow threw itself at the arguing couple. "Shut up." Jisung's rather annoyed voice cut quickly into their conversation. "And stop talking about fucking people. I thought you two were asexual, and asexual means no fucking, you twats."

"Yeah, I knew that. We're the asexual ones here, not you and Sungwoon."

"Fuck you and shut up."

With that, Jisung promptly fell back to sleep.

"Daniel, I have literally protected you from the further wrath of Jisung. If the genius thing you've found today isn't on my level of genius, I swear-"

"I FOUND FANFICTION. ABOUT US."

A pause of pure, unadulterated silence.

 

"You're a fucking genius."

 

\--------

 

" 'Seongwu’s eyes darken with mischief, and he pulls sharply on Daniel’s hair. Daniel yelps as he feels the slight pain digging into his neck. “Talk, Niel.” Seongwu’s voice is sharp, and despite everything that has just happened Daniel feels tears forming in his eyes. Fuck me, daddy-' "

"Oh my god, is that, like, the actual quote?"

"Yep. Can't make this shit up."

Daniel giggled silently, his laughs rattling the entire bed frame. "Like, imagine me calling you daddy."

"Ewww." Seongwu crinkled his nose, but he couldn't help but burst into laughter as well. "That's so  _nasty_ , Daniel."

"Not as nasty as the one we read earlier. Which one was it? Was it the 'Breathing' fanfiction? Or the 'Flushed.' fanfiction?"

" _SHUT UP._ "

Daniel giggled again, his eyes screwed up with repressed laughter. "Not until we read all the fanfics here."

"Why did I ever agree to this?"

 

\--------

 

"What do you mean, this was super relatable? It's literally a plot what plot kink fest chockful of chokers and dildos. We're not even allowed to have our own chokers." Seongwu peered at Daniel. "You sure you can understand what the fanfiction's saying?"

"But like, it just is 100% relatable."

"I agree, except this is actually 0% relatable. The only remotely similar part is when the fanfiction 'us' cuddle after fucking passionately, and even then I don't go to sleep with a sex-addled mind."

"But like-"

"I swear, if you say it was still relatable one more time."

 

\--------

 

"My phone's low on battery," Daniel announced.

"So am I."

"Want me to... plug you up?"

"What the fuck - no literally, what the fuck?"

"I was TALKING TO MY PHONE."

"No, you looked at me while saying it. You wiggled your eyebrows. And you paused before saying plug you up-"

This time, a seal plushie flew across the room. "SHUT UP." Jisung croaked.

 

\--------

 

"Stop crying, it's just a fanfiction."

"B-b-but w-we-" Daniel sobbed. "W-we b-b-b-b-broke up-"

"IT'S JUST A FANFICTION."

"It's still sad."

"Like, literally, Daniel, I love you so fucking much it's stupid. I wouldn't break up with you, like ever, okay?"

".... okay." Daniel stopped crying.

 

\--------

 

"How many left?"

"Why?"

"I'm getting sick of being the sexy barista."

"Well, this is a gang one-"

"Lemme guess. I'm the gangster."

"Yeah, and apparently your earlier love interest was Jisung, but you switched when you saw me."

"Wow, now I kinda want to read-"

"WHERE DO ALL THESE PILLOWS COME FROM?"

"DON'T INVOLVE ME IN YOUR PERVERTED FANFICTION RAGE, YOU DELINQUENTS."

"Oof. That's a long, difficult SAT word."

 

\--------

 

"There are, like, so many unfinished fanfictions."

"Don't be sad about it."

"But I want to read it all!"

"It's better this way."

"How?"

"Then we can always make our own ending."

A beat of romantic silence.

Then Jihoon, who had been passing by at the moment, started screeching while grabbing his own hair. "PLEASE END MY SUFFERING FROM THESE OILY CHEESESTICKS."

 

\--------

 

"Is that the last one?"

Daniel squinted, his eyes drooping tiredly. "I... I think there's about two hundred and seventeen left. I can't really see right now. Maybe that 1 is a 7."

"Oh my god."

 

\--------

 

"What'cha think about this one, Daniel?"

"..."

"Daniel?"

When Seongwu turned around, he saw perhaps one of the most adorable sights on the planet.

Kang Daniel with his bunny teeth out.

Seongwu laughed, and Daniel grinned.

When Seongwu quieted down, he squeaked out a "whydidyoudothat?"

"Because. You weren't looking at me, you were looking at the phone."

"What."

"What do you mean, what."

"You were jealous of your own phone?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, Daniel."

 

\--------

 

"That's... the last one, actually."

"We spent sixteen hours reading from your tiny excuse of a phone."

"So?"

"So my vision is sixteen hours worse now."

"It's worth it."

"Psh."

"... I liked it, at least."

"I liked, like, 60% of them."

"I liked all of them."

"Even the kinky, PWP ones? Even the threesomes?"

"...okay, 99%. I'm excluding the threesomes cuz Ongniel has no other space for Wink, or Hwang, or Hwan, or even Cham."

"What."

"Nothing you say will change anything now."

"Blrhg," Seongwu enunciated.

"Me too."

"Let's just, like, sleep now."

"Good night!"

"What do you mean, good night?"

"It's 1am."

"What the fuck."

"Let's just sleep."

 

 

Meanwhile

 

"Jihoonie?"

"Oh god no, Woojin."

"You have enough energy for a fuck?"

"I don't have enough stamina. Plus, we fucked fifteen times today, you sex-craved harlot."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading >_<


End file.
